Cedric
by MrsBrunette
Summary: [OS - Concours] Amos, cessons de pleurer. Cedric n'aurait pas voulu que nous passions Noël dans le chagrin. Nous allons le fêter dignement, en son honneur.


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je reviens avec un OS qui a été écrit pour le concours _Les Chalusse D'ébène_, une édition qui avait pour thème : Noël.**

**Mon texte n'a pas été primé mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et c'est pourquoi je vous le publie à présent.**

**Evidemment l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je remercie Jess-Lili (ma merveilleuse amie québécoise) qui a participé à la ****relecture.**

**A bientôt !**

**MrsBrunette**

* * *

**_Cedric_**

Amos Diggory regardait sa femme faire léviter la grande étoile vers la cime de leur sapin. Comme pour se rappeler des Noëls passés, ils avaient allumé leur radio sorcière. Cette dernière diffusait les chants traditionnels de cette époque de l'année. Malgré cela, n'importe qui aurait pu voir la tristesse du salon. L'homme rejoignit sa femme et l'enlaça. Cette dernière s'appuya contre lui. Ils trouvèrent du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre. Le sapin étant terminé, le couple s'installa sur le canapé, près du feu de cheminée. Le Sorcier prit les mains de son épouse.

\- Tu te souviens du premier Noël de Cedric ?

Madame Diggory ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se remémorait ses souvenirs. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Amos serra un plus fort les mains de sa tendre épouse. Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui, les yeux embués de larmes. Une d'elles s'échappa et il la recueillit délicatement.

\- Il avait à peine quelques mois, notre fils. Mais je me souviens de son regard émerveillé alors que je faisais léviter les boules de Noël vers le sapin.

\- Alors tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il m'avait fallu changer de chemise au milieu du repas ?

Madame Diggory regarda son mari d'un air interrogateur. Puis elle éclata de rire, se souvenant enfin du moment. Amos souriait. Il était certain que sa femme rirait en se rappelant cela.

\- Notre Cedric avait vomi sur la chemise que t'avait offert ma mère. À croire qu'il n'en aimait pas la couleur !

\- Il avait déjà du goût pour son jeune âge. Cette chemise était vraiment affreuse.

Amos regarda sa femme essuyer ses larmes. Il l'embrassa sur le front. D'un coup de baguette, il augmenta le volume de la radio sorcière et se leva. Il tendit une main vers sa chère et tendre pour l'inviter à danser. Elle prit sa main et se laissa guider. Ils entamèrent une douce valse.

\- Mon cher, voudrais-tu me faire revivre notre premier Noël ?

\- Puisque nous sommes dans nos souvenirs, pourquoi pas ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux. Tous les deux se rappelaient ces souvenirs joyeux. Le jeune homme, qu'il avait été, avait dû se cacher dans l'armoire de sa bien-aimée car sa future belle-maman avait débarqué dans la chambre. À l'époque, ils étaient tout juste fiancés et il aurait été malvenu d'être trouvés ensemble. Ils avaient passé Noël chez les parents de la jeune femme. Comme chaque année, ils avaient organisé un grand bal pour cette occasion.

C'était là où Amos avait dansé sa première valse avec sa future épouse. Il lui avait écrasé les pieds de nombreuses fois mais elle n'avait rien dit. Amos s'était grandement amélioré depuis ce bal. Il avait d'ailleurs pris des leçons pour son mariage. Cela aurait froissé sa toute nouvelle belle-mère s'il lui avait marché sur les pieds pendant leur danse.

La chanson se termina et les deux époux se saluèrent. Madame Diggory appela leur elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte des rafraîchissements. Ils vidèrent leur verre d'eau d'une traite. Il leur semblait avoir rajeuni. Le sourire ne quittait pas leurs lèvres.

\- Amos, tu te souviens du septième Noël de Cedric ?

\- Comment l'oublier ? Je lui avais acheté le tout dernier balai pour enfant.

\- Il avait voulu aller l'essayer directement. Il était en pyjama et dehors il neigeait à gros flocons. Nous avions dû user de toutes sortes de stratagèmes pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tu avais essayé de l'amadouer avec des chocolats et de la bûche mais rien n'y faisait. Il voulait essayer son balai volant.

\- Et toi, tu voulais le stupéfixer ! On ne lance pas ce type de sort sur un enfant.

\- Ça aurait été bien plus simple, pourtant.

Madame Diggory frappa son époux au bras. Ce dernier fit semblant d'avoir mal. Mais la joie fut vite envolée pour le couple. Les souvenirs des huit autres Noël de leur fils filaient à toute vitesse dans leur esprit. Ils ressentirent encore plus intensément l'absence de leur enfant dans cette grande maison.

L'année précédente, celle de la sixième année de Cedric à l'école de sorcellerie, Amos et sa femme n'avaient pas pu voir leur fils pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Puisque Poudlard avait accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les élèves n'avaient pas été autorisés à retourner dans leur famille. Mais les Diggory avaient été invités pour l'occasion chez les Weasley. Eux non plus n'étaient pas habitués à ne pas avoir d'enfants dans la maison. Ils avaient passé le réveillon et le jour de Noël au Terrier. Molly avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, même s'ils n'étaient que quatre autour de la table. Les deux repas avaient été une grande source de réconfort pour les deux couples.

Le vingt-cinq décembre au matin, ils avaient reçu des lettres de leurs enfants respectifs. Les Diggory s'étaient isolés à l'extérieur pour lire la lettre de Cedric. La mère de famille avait jeté un sort à leurs vêtements pour les maintenir au chaud. Ils avaient su que leur fils faisait partie des champions du Tournoi. Dans sa précédente missive, il leur avait décrit l'arrivée des délégations des deux autres écoles. Il avait été impressionné par les jeunes hommes de Durmstrang. Il leur avait aussi longuement décrit la première tâche. Madame Diggory avait été grandement inquiète ce jour-là. Elle avait prié Merlin que son fils s'en sorte sans la moindre blessure. Elle avait été soulagée quand son fils lui avait écrit le lendemain de la première tâche.

Les mains de Madame Diggory avaient tremblé. Elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte : avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Amos avait fait la lecture de la lettre à son épouse.

_« Cher Papa, chère Maman,_

_Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël. Vous me manquez beaucoup. Souhaitez aussi de joyeuses fêtes aux Weasley. Je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas seuls._

_Passer les fêtes à Poudlard est une chose que je ne regretterai pas. C'est encore plus magique qu'habituellement. Hagrid a ramené des sapins si hauts que nous n'en voyons pas les cimes. Le professeur Flitwick a demandé aux sixième et septième années de l'aider à les décorer. Même les Serpentard ont mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, ce qui n'est pas souvent._

_En prévision du bal de Noël, le professeur Chourave nous a donné des leçons de danse. Heureusement que tu m'as appris à valser, Maman, j'aurais marché sur les pieds de nombreuses filles sinon ! D'ailleurs, le dernier fils Weasley, Ronald, a dû danser avec la professeur McGonagall d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Les jumeaux m'ont raconté que les pieds de la pauvre avaient bien souffert. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Papa, j'imagine déjà ta tête réprobatrice que tu fais en lisant cette phrase mais avoue que tu aurais bien voulu savoir aussi._

_Bref, outre les fêtes de Noël, j'aurais voulu vous voir en personne pour vous parler d'une chose importante. J'ai rencontré une jeune fille. Elle est chez les Serdaigle, son nom est Cho Chang. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et occupe le poste d'attrapeur. Elle est en cinquième année et est intelligente. Cho te plairait beaucoup Maman. Pour tout vous dire, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. J'espère pouvoir vous la faire rencontrer bientôt ! D'ailleurs, elle sera ma cavalière pour le bal. Vous ai-je dit que les quatre champions devaient ouvrir la soirée en dansant les premiers ? Encore une vieille tradition dont je me serais bien passé. Mais je suis avec celle que j'aime alors tout devrait se passer pour le mieux._

_Je vous souhaite encore une très belle fête de Noël. Je vous enverrai une lettre pour la nouvelle année._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Cedric. »_

Amos avait été ému de voir que son fils connaissait ses premiers émois. Cela lui rappelait que lui-même avait connu ses premiers amours à Poudlard. Madame Diggory avait versé quelques larmes. L'absence de son fils unique lui avait pesé. Les deux époux étaient restés longuement enlacés sur la balancelle du Terrier. Quand ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient vu les yeux embués de Molly et Arthur. Aucun des deux couples n'avait aimer être séparé de sa progéniture. Ils avaient tout de même passé un agréable moment à se raconter des anecdotes sur ce que leur avait fait vivre les enfants.

Le couple sortit de ses souvenirs. Madame Diggory pleurait à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de son mari. Ce dernier avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappellerait toujours de ce funeste jour où Harry Potter était revenu du labyrinthe de la troisième tâche avec la coupe et le corps sans vie de Cedric. Au début, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Puis le monde s'était effondré autour d'Amos. Le jeune Potter racontait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et qu'il avait tué Cedric. Le père de famille avait tout perdu en l'espace d'une soirée. C'était sa femme qui avait dû le séparer du corps froid.

Cela faisait à présent six mois que Cedric les avait quittés. Ils avaient dû préparer des funérailles qu'ils ne pensaient pas faire. De nombreux élèves et professeurs de Poudlard étaient venus rendre hommage à leur fils. Amos avait aperçu au loin le jeune Potter. Mais ce dernier ne s'était pas approché du couple. Le père endeuillé avait appris plus tard que le Survivant se tenait pour responsable du décès de son camarade. Même après six mois, la peine et le chagrin étaient toujours bien présent dans son cœur et dans celui de sa femme. Pourtant il sentait de plus en plus souvent poindre la colère. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient au Ministère sur le retour du Lord Voldemort. Amos savait que la vengeance n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Dumbledore. Les blessures de la Première Guerre s'étaient rouvertes en même temps que la mort de son fils. L'homme était convaincu que se battre l'aiderait à passer son deuil.

Madame Diggory sécha ses larmes avec son mouchoir. Elle sourit faiblement à son mari en remarquant la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Elle aussi s'était promis de se battre jusqu'au bout en hommage à son fils.

\- Amos, cessons de pleurer. Cedric n'aurait pas voulu que nous passions Noël dans le chagrin. Nous allons le fêter dignement, en son honneur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma chère.

Le couple se leva du canapé et continua à décorer la maison. Plus tard, ils convièrent leurs amis de longue date à passer le réveillon avec eux. On parla longuement des talents de leur défunt fils. Mais on parla surtout des fêtes et de la joie de se retrouver. Oui, Cedric aurait été fier de ses parents.

**FIN**


End file.
